


Фея-крестная

by Agapushka, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [11]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Godmothered (2020), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Чего Беллатрикс Лестрейндж не ожидала, так это стать после смерти феей-крестной.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Фея-крестная

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: «Кроссовер с Золушкой. Беллатрикс после смерти стала… феей крестной для Золушки».

Чего Беллатрикс Лестрейндж не ожидала, так это стать после смерти феей-крестной.

Честно говоря, она и умирать-то не собиралась. Потому что не рассчитывала, что какая-то толстуха с рыжими патлами сможет так легко ее убить. Белла исступленно смеялась до тех пор, пока вдруг не поняла, что вместо Большого зала стоит в длинном узком коридоре, а в руки ей суют крохотную бумажку. 

— Ваш номер шестьдесят шесть. Прошу сойти с площадки для прибывающих и ждать своей очереди.

Сказавший это низкорослый человечек вдруг замерцал, точно привидение, и отошел к небольшой конторке, заваленной свитками и перьями. Ничего не понимая, Белла огляделась. Вдоль серых стен с облупившейся краской тянулись бесконечные скамейки, на которых сидели волшебники и всякий сброд, включающий в себя гоблинов, оборотней и даже одного кентавра. Последний стоял рядом с конторкой и мрачно наблюдал, как человечек заполняет какие-то бумаги, тихо напевая себе под нос.

— Ты кто такой? — низкий голос Беллы прокатился по коридору, отдаваясь вдалеке эхом.

— Займите место на скамье, — терпеливо ответил человечек. — Вас непременно примут. Непременно!

Он слишком громко скрипнул пером, старательно выводя витиеватую подпись, и у Беллы окончательно лопнуло терпение. Подскочив к конторке, она с размаху пнула ее. Вернее, попыталась. Нога внезапно прошла сквозь темные доски, и Белла едва удержалась, чтобы не упасть.

— Что, Мерлин тебя дери, происходит?! — завизжала она.

— Ты умерла, цыпа, — раздался сзади ленивый голос.

Белла резко обернулась. На одной из скамеек развалился Скабиор. Некогда красивое лицо теперь было в сплошных кровоподтеках и ссадинах, но, казалось, его это ничуть не беспокоило.

— Садись, — он хлопнул рядом с собой, — сейчас другие появятся, тоже будут истерить. Не хочу пропустить такое зрелище.

Практически не слыша, о чем тот говорит, Белла затряслась от гнева. Ее повелитель так нуждается в помощи, а этот ублюдок расселся здесь и смеет нагло улыбаться! Как будто забыл, что она ему устроила в прошлый раз, когда тот не хотел отдавать меч Гриффиндора. Словно прочитав ее мысли, Скабиор хмыкнул.

— Ничего ты мне сейчас не сделаешь, хоть лопни от злости. Мы умерли, ясно тебе? Сыграли в ящик, дали дуба, протянули ноги, ушли в лучший мир, — он огляделся. — Хотя насчет последнего я, пожалуй, погорячился. Та еще дыра.

Сзади раздался хлопок — возле конторки появился шатающийся мужчина с выпученными глазами, который тут же получил листок с номером шестьдесят семь и соответствующие указания отойти и сесть к остальным. Белла нахмурилась. Это был один из Пожирателей, имя которого она не помнила. Мелкая сошка. Темный Лорд даже ни разу не использовал на нем Круцио.

— Я смотрю, у вас там совсем плохи дела, — развеселился Скабиор. — Глядишь, твой хозяин тоже скоро окажется здесь. 

— Мой Лорд из тебя всю душу вырвет за такие слова, ничтожество!

— Так вон она, душа, — хрипло заржал он и показал на свой изодранный жилет. — Только она и осталась.

Задушить Скабиора не получилось — вышло почти так же, как и с конторкой. Опустившись на скамью, Белла начала подозревать, что дело действительно дрянь. Она просидела целую вечность, прежде чем ей в голову пришел совершенно здравый вопрос.

— Если здесь все, кто умер, почему я не вижу мою чертову племянницу и то отродье, за которое она умудрилась выскочить замуж?

— А хрен его знает, — философски ответил Скабиор. — Может, у них для героев другой коридор. С мягкими диванами и очередями покороче. Ты меня не спрашивай, я здесь первый раз все-таки. 

От всей души пожелав ему вечных мучений, Белла зашагала прочь. Она вовсе не собиралась сидеть здесь с идиотским номерком в руке и ждать какой-то очереди. Но когда спустя пять минут абсолютно прямой коридор вывел ее к уже знакомому человечку, который бубнил трем высоким волшебникам, что им следует присесть и подождать, пока их пригласят, стало понятно: выбраться отсюда не так-то просто. Плюхнувшись рядом с пожилой ведьмой, которая безуспешно пыталась вытереть окровавленный нож о полу мантии, Белла так и просидела в оцепенении, пока над ухом не раздался вежливый голос:

— Мадам Лестрейндж, вас ждут. 

В тесном кабинете, где едва уместились стол, два стула и высокая колдунья с внушительным бюстом, неприятно пахло лекарствами.

— Ознакомилась с вашим делом, — бодро сообщила она Белле, держа в руках толстую папку. — Внушительный список, конечно: пытки, грабежи, убийства... Про занятия темной магией я вообще молчу. Но вам очень повезло, просто очень! Как раз освободилось место в школе фей-крестных, и я уже отправила им запрос. С минуты на минуту должны ответить. 

— Куда запрос? — отмерла Белла.

— В школу фей-крестных. С вашей психопатией и склонностью к насилию социальная работа — как раз то, что требуется для исправления души. Конечно, подходящих мест не всегда хватает, но мы стараемся для каждого подобрать идеальный вариант. 

Раздался громкий треск, и из воздуха выпал сложенный пополам ярко-розовый лист бумаги.

— Прекрасно, — просияла колдунья, пробежав глазами содержимое. — Они уже ждут вас. Что ж, желаю удачи!

Белла даже не успела выругаться — стены кабинета резко сжались, и ее дернуло вниз вместе со стулом.

А дальше начался какой-то ад.

***

Белле захотелось разнести гребаную школу в первый же день, когда она увидела огромные стопки учебников, план занятий в рамочке из сердечек и золотистую пыльцу в воздухе, от которой то и дело хотелось чихать. Но она все же не до такой степени свихнулась, чтобы не оценить ту выгоду, которую давало звание феи-крестной. За возможность получить самую что ни на есть настоящую волшебную палочку и вернуться в мир живых Белла бы продала собственную душу. Которой теперь суждено было томится в душном классе среди пожилых фей, одетых в мерзкие платья с рюшами, и зазубривать дурацкие фразы.

— Всем доброе утро! — на кафедру поднялась директриса и так радостно улыбнулась, что у Беллы свело зубы. — Вчера мы изучили шаг номер один. Давайте повторим его вместе.

— Блестящее платье с любого лица прогонит ненастье, — хором проскандировали все. 

Все, кроме Беллы, потому что она считала это полным идиотизмом. Как можно было за столько времени не запомнить три простых шага? Изо дня в день, одно и то же. Сломав от злости розовое перо с перламутровыми бусинками, которым предлагалось записывать эту чушь, она прикрыла глаза, терпеливо напоминая себе, что ее ждет волшебная палочка.

— Прекрасно! Вот вы наколдовали платье, и можно переходить к шагу номер два, — директриса покрутилась в новом наряде, который отличался от предыдущего лишь тем, что стал в два раза пышнее и в три раза ярче.

— Найти истинную любовь, — послушно пропел хор голосов.

Какой дурак верил в подобную чушь?

— Верно! — директриса захлопала в ладоши. — Теперь, когда ваше платье и любовь на месте, мы переходим к шагу номер три. Кто мне скажет, в чем он состоит? — она с улыбкой обвела взглядом аудиторию. — Мне кажется, Беллатрикс хочет ответить.

Убейся об стену, подумала Белла, пытаясь придать своему лицу наименее свирепое выражение.

— Довести кого-нибудь до смерти, — пробубнила она.

Класс замер. Чувствуя, что не так выразилась, Белла откашлялась и произнесла:

— В смысле, жить долго и счастливо и умереть в один день.

— Правильно, — натянуто улыбнулась директриса. — Лучше и не скажешь.

Это уж точно. Белла откусила от измочаленного пера бусину и сплюнула ее на пол. Неужели они не могли заняться чем-то более полезным? Например, перекрасить стены в черный — стало бы в разы уютнее. Повсюду этот кошмарный розовый цвет, даже мыло в туалете похоже на кусок леденца.

Откинувшись назад и опрокинув при этом чью-то золотую чернильницу, Белла тяжело вздохнула. Она окончательно сойдет здесь с ума, если в ближайшее время ее не сделают этой феей-крестной и не отправят в мир живых.

***

Громко чихнув, Белла принялась отмахиваться от золотистой пыльцы, кружившей в воздухе. Она рассчитывала на более приятное место, но нужно было радоваться хотя бы тому, что школьные мучения наконец-то остались позади. Казалось, прошло не меньше сотни бесконечностей, прежде чем ее внесли в список практикующих фей-крестных. Это было настоящим чудом, учитывая, что Беллатрикс Лестрейндж негласно была признана худшей ученицей за всю историю школы. Подозревая, что от нее просто хотели избавиться, она брезгливо огляделась по сторонам. 

Ветхий одноэтажный дом не внушал никакого доверия. Собственно, домом эту халупу можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. В таком только свиней держать. 

Сделав несколько шагов вперед, Белла едва не споткнулась — со всех сторон ее окружало невозможно кружевное белоснежное платье, похожее на чудовищный кусок сахарной ваты. Но в руке блестела заветная палочка, и она не удержалась от злорадной улыбки: теперь все унижения позади! 

Чувствуя радостное предвкушение, Белла тут же попробовала наколдовать себе нормальную одежду, но из палочки не вылетело ни искры. Поджечь траву тоже не удалось, а тощий черный кот, пробегавший вдоль изгороди, даже не мяукнул, когда его попытались взорвать. 

— Кто вы?

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, она круто обернулась и уставилась на девчонку в заношенном платье. Та была довольно страшненькой: спутанные волосы, зареванное красное лицо и перепачканные руки, державшие корыто с какой-то вонючей жижей. Даже не верилось, что можно было так себя запустить, да еще в таком юном возрасте. 

— Я фея-крестная, — машинально ответила Белла, потому что эту фразу им вдалбливали в школе за завтраком, обедом и ужином.

— Правда? — та вытерла слезы рукой, размазывая по щекам грязь. — И вы поможете мне попасть на бал? 

Черта с два, хотела сказать Белла, но вместо этого произнесла:

— Конечно помогу! 

И замерла на месте. То ли от того, что не поняла, как подобные слова вообще вылетели из ее рта, то ли от того, что девчонка внезапно отбросила корыто в сторону и крепко обняла ее.

— Ой, как же я вам благодарна, дорогая фея-крестная! 

Это было очень странное ощущение. Беллу еще никогда и никто не обнимал, разве что пьяный Родольфус, когда не мог самостоятельно дойти до комнаты. Но сейчас ей почему-то не хотелось отвесить затрещину или выстрелить фирменным Круциатусом. Что напрягало почти так же, как неспособность колдовать и ругаться. Может, они там что-то напутали в своей долбаной школе?

— Вот только у меня нет платья, — девчонка снова погрустнела. — У мачехи с сестрами так много красивых нарядов, а у меня ни одного.

Белла подумала, что с таким неудачным лицом и пять платьев не поможет. Ей не было никакого дела до проблем этой девицы, но аппарировать не получилось даже с третьей попытки. Было ясно, что придется уходить отсюда на своих двоих.

— …смешали мешок мака и проса и велели разделить их, а я только свиней успела покормить, — болтала между тем девчонка. — Кстати, меня Золушка зовут. А как вы поможете мне попасть на бал? Мачеха уехала на карете, а других лошадей у нас нет.

Час от часу не легче. Белла не знала эту женщину, но уже начинала ее ненавидеть. Да, Золушка выглядела так себе, но что стоило взять ее с собой, а потом бросить где-нибудь по дороге в лесу! У всех бы разом стало на одну проблему меньше. 

— Зачем тебе вообще ехать на этот бал? — вырвалось у нее. — Ты себя в зеркало видела?

— Нет, — ошарашенно протянула Золушка. — У нас нет зеркала.

Белла выругалась. Вернее, она думала, что выругалась, но язык произнес сам собой:

— Блестящее платье с любого лица прогонит ненастье.

Палочка в ее руке внезапно дернулась, обдав девчонку снопом радужных искр, и Белла от удивления открыла рот.

Каким бы невозможным это казалось вначале, но Золушка действительно была красивой. Рваная косынка слетела, русые волосы заблестели и свились в тугие локоны. На лице, не скрытом больше грязью, засиял румянец. Да и небесно-голубое шелковое платье с пышной юбкой, отделанной изящным кружевом, выгодно подчеркивало тонкую талию и белоснежную кожу. Белла окинула девчонку задумчивым взглядом. Ей бы грудь побольше и выражение лица не такое наивное — глядишь, вышел бы толк.

— Какая красота! — Золушка закружилась вокруг себя. — Фея-крестная, это настоящее чудо!

Это уж точно. Белла с подозрением посмотрела на волшебную палочку. Неужели эта штуковина работала только для кого-то другого? Вот засада! 

— А лошадей вы можете наколдовать?

— Может, на метле полетишь? — с затаенной надеждой спросила Белла. Она бы подвезла девчонку на этот идиотский бал, а потом отправилась искать Темного Лорда.

— Но в королевский замок нужно приезжать на красивой карете, — возразила Золушка. 

— Ну и запросы у тебя, — не выдержала Белла. — Может, тебе еще слуг надо?

— Думаю, кучер точно нужен, — кивнула та. 

Скрипя зубами от злости, Белла направила палочку на кота, который снова пробегал мимо. На миг его заволокло облаком из блесток, а потом возле изгороди появился удивленный молодой человек в черной ливрее.

— Это что такое? — воскликнул он. — Где мои лапки и хвост?

— Засохни, — отозвалась Белла, радуясь, что хотя бы это выражение ей позволено использовать. — Так, теперь карета…

Она огляделась и заметила ярко-оранжевые тыквы, лежавшие на грядках. Сойдет. Огурцы, росшие неподалеку, стали лошадьми. Правда, они были до странного тощие и больше походили на фестралов, но на фоне кареты, дверцы которой были украшены розовыми черепами, смотрелись вполне неплохо. 

— Чего-то не хватает, — Белла не заметила, как вошла во вкус. — Держи перчатки, они скроют твой ужасный маникюр, точнее, его отсутствие. Ну и туфли, конечно. Там каблук острый, а если кто будет слишком приставать, бей прямо между ног и беги.

Золушка как-то странно посмотрела на нее, но подарки взяла.

— Как думаете, я понравлюсь принцу? — тихо спросила она.

— Если он не дурак, то понравишься. Хотя дураков на свете очень много, и чем раньше ты об этом узнаешь, тем лучше. 

Устав от разглагольствований, Белла взяла Золушку за руку и потащила к карете.

— Танцуй, веселись, много не пей и помни про каблуки. Меня они не раз выручали, особенно если вечеринка никуда не годилась.

— Спасибо вам за все, фея-крестная, — девчонка вдруг развернулась и снова крепко ее обняла. — Хоть вы и странная, все равно спасибо!

— Я странная? — от негодования у Беллы едва не выпала из рук палочка. — Ты себя видела? Живешь в каком-то сарае, моешься раз в год, и все равно у тебя хватает наглости мечтать о прекрасном принце с замком! И кто еще из нас двоих странный! 

— Вообще-то я живу в нормальном доме, — Золушка показала пальцем куда-то влево. — А здесь у нас стоит сарай для свиней. И моюсь я каждый день, но таким белоручкам, как вы, не понять, что значит черная работа. Тем более сложно поверить, что мечтать о прекрасном принце имеет право каждая девушка, независимо от того, бедная она или богатая!

— А я уж было подумала, ты совсем дура, — внезапно усмехнулась Белла, глядя на девчонку, которая тут же покраснела, словно испугалась собственной смелости. — Пожалуй, теперь можно не переживать, что с тобой что-то случится.

— А вы бы правда переживали? — она с недоверием взглянула на нее.

— Нет конечно! У меня других забот хватает. Фасоль с горохом разделить, например.

— Мак от проса, — поправила ее Золушка.

— Неважно, разберусь. Езжай давай, тебя принц заждался.

Карета тронулась, подпрыгивая на ухабах и кочках. Провожая ее взглядом, Белла с досадой подумала о том, что так и не заставила Золушку пожелать волшебную метлу. Надо было сказать, что у каждой нормальной девушки должна быть такая, а потом забрать ее себе. Как теперь выбраться из этой глуши? А, главное, где искать Темного Лорда?

Тяжело вздохнув, Белла задрала голову, вглядываясь в звездное небо. Если так подумать, она вроде как выполнила свое задание. Неужели за это не предполагается никакой награды? Может, теперь все-таки можно и для себя поколдовать? 

Но нет, палочка снова не работала. Белла сердито засунула ее за шелковый пояс платья, из-под которого внезапно выпала небольшая бумажка. Конечно же, розового цвета. Подняв ее, она прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть написанное:

_«Шпаргалка для новичков:_

_1\. Соблюдайте вежливость и не пытайтесь использовать магию в личных целях;_

_2\. Пройдите с подопечным все три шага до конца;_

_3\. Помните, что в полночь колдовство рассеивается»._

— Вы раньше не могли это сказать! — крикнула Белла в темноту и снова подняла глаза к небу. — Мне что, ждать, пока она выйдет замуж за этого принца, чтобы жить с ним долго и счастливо? Вы серьезно?

Отбросив бумажку, она подхватила юбки, чтобы не запутаться в них, и зашагала в сторону, противоположную той, куда уехала карета.

— Без меня справится, — бормотала себе под нос Белла. — Я ее отмыла, приодела, карету дала. Дальше пусть сама, я в няньки не нанималась. Если хватит ума, притворится какой-нибудь принцессой, и дело в шляпе.

Она вдруг резко остановилась.

_В полночь колдовство рассеивается._

Очередная порция ругательств превратилась в «Боже, храни королеву!».

Сотрясаясь от злости, Белла зажмурилась и в мгновение ока оказалась перед огромным дворцом. В нос снова набилась золотистая пыльца. Отплевываясь, она зашагала по лестнице. 

От Беллатрикс Лестрейндж еще никто не уходил, так что у прекрасного принца не было никаких шансов. Сегодняшней ночью он сделает Золушке предложение, хочет он того или нет.


End file.
